Paige Krasikeva
Paige Krasikeva, was a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts, with her only appearance, in the eighth episode of the third season. She is portrayed by supporting cast member Madison McLaughlin. Early Life Paige sets a metronome going and starts playing the cello. She's only just begun practicing when she hears a basketball being bounced outside in the school hallway. She tries a second time to play, but the noise interrupts her, so she goes out and challenges the boys. "Hey, do you guys mind?" One of the boys is Derek. She tells them that she's trying to practice. He asks her how she knows they're not trying to practice too. She replies that basketball practice takes place in the gym, and Derek tells her that basketball practice takes place anywhere you have a basketball. He busts out with a few dribbling moves and approaches her. She turns away in annoyance, but Derek tells her that if she can get the ball away from him, maybe he'll stop. She takes his challenge and tries to get the ball. Eventually, he shows off too much and she just walks away. His friends make fun of him and call him "Lover Boy." Derek looks distressed that he scared her away instead of impressing her. He follows her to the music room and apologizes. She blows him off, but he asks for her name. She tells him that she's trying to practice, and he agrees to leave after she tells him her name. She challenges him back, agreeing to tell him if he can play one instrument in the room. Derek looks over his choices on the shelf and then comes back with his selection hidden behind his back. Derek chose the triangle. She smirks and tells him her name is Paige. She asks him to leave so she can practice. He starts to introduce himself, but she interrupts and tells him that she knows who he is. Sometime later, Paige and Derek start a relationship. They run to the distillery at night and start to kiss. Paige breaks off the kiss and asks Derek why he likes her. He dodges the question. "Why do you think I like you?" She replies that at first she thought it was just because she didn't like him. He asks if she's worried that now that he knows that she does like him, his affections will fade. She says that she's not worried, she's just wondering when it will happen. He smiles and asks her what will happen if he never stops liking her. He goes in to kiss her again but stops suddenly and looks around them. She asks if he heard something, but he tells her that something happened in the distillery and he caught the scent of blood. Derek hears something and leads her out of the building. Sometime later, Derek sits in class and listens to Paige play in the music room. She stops playing and asks him what he's staring at. "I'm not staring. I'm listening. Am I distracting you?" She claims that she has laserlike focus, and he takes it as a challenge. He brushes the hair away from the side of her face and drags his lips over her ear. She smiles and tells him she hates him. "No you don't. You love me." She says again that she hates him, and he gives her a sincere, hurt look. "You love me." She nods, and they kiss. Paige is at the school late, coming to meet Derek based on a note he gave her. The hallway is dark. And then Ennis appears, wolfed out. Paige drops the note as he growls, and then she turns and runs. He chases her down and gives her the Bite. Derek runs through the school to find her. He sees Ennis crouching over her and she tries to crawl away. Peter is in the hallway too. Derek attacks Ennis. Ennis throws him against the wall and then holds him down until he sees that Paige has already been bitten, so there's nothing to fight over. Derek takes her to the nemeton. Peter follows Derek and Paige to the cellar. Derek asks him what's happening to her, even though he knew the answer. She's bleeding black ooze from everywhere. Peter tells Cora and Stiles that it didn't matter that Paige was young and strong, some people just aren't made to be werewolves. Stiles has tears in his eyes. Peter tells them that Paige fought, struggling desperately to survive. Derek holds Paige's hand and draws as much of her pain out as he can. He apologizes, and she tells him that she knew. She says that right after she told him her name, she thinks she knew that he was a werewolf. He'd say things sometimes, like how he'd catch a scent. She knew he could hear things he shouldn't be able to hear. "I knew." "And you still liked me?" "I loved you." She cries in pain, and Derek kisses her forehead. He draws out more of her pain. Paige says that she's going to die, and Derek nods. She cries and tells him that she can't take the pain anymore. She begs him to end it. He pulls her into an embrace and then hugs her so hard he breaks her neck. Peter then takes her body and places her somewhere deep in the woods. Throughout the Series Season Three Peter tells Stiles and Cora about Paige, Derek's first love, with a slight twist. Making himself seem like a saint and Derek the devil. Appearances Season Three *"Visionary" (flashback only) Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:High School Students Category:Season Three Characters